Dulce Amor ¡Pucca no te rindas! (4)
by sayurisayurifrancoosorio
Summary: Garu ha logrado hablar. Es la primera vez.que he puesto la personalidad de Garu según mi criterio en base a la caricatura *-* espero que les guste. Sus comentarios son validos :)


Ambos se quedaron mudos, con los ojos como platos por la impresión. _Me hablo..._ pensó Pucca, sintiéndose dichosa al instante ¡Nunca se habia sentido tal feliz porque alguien dijera su nombre, o lo pronunciara! Y aunque fuera por unos segundos, Garu había hablado...

-No sabia..que vivias aqui...-dijo Pucca cuando Garu de un salto se acerco a ella y señaló la salida. Luego le dio la espalda otra vez.

No entendía todavia las extrañas maneras que Garu tenía para desenvolverse con las personas, pero estaba claro que sería muy difícil hacerle hablar otra vez como hacía un rato, porque de ía escuchar su voz una vez más...una gruesa y sensible voz.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto ella acercandose al gato de Garu-¡Mira! Yo tengo un gato rosa idéntico al tuyo, solo que la mía es niña y no le gusta el cesped. Hace un momento tu gato se movió como un ninja ¿También es el un ninja?

Garu no dijo palabra y bajo hacia la entrada trasera de su casa. Antes de que cerrará, Pucca logró sostener la puerta.

-Oye, no me dejes aqui nada má pedirte disculpas por ser tan empalagosa

Garu trató de cerrar la puerta pero Pucca con una sola mano se lo impedía

-De acuerdo. Si me dices que me vaya, me voy. Pero tienes que hablarme-Pucca sonrió, esperando escuchar la voz de Garu. Él, resignado con un suspiro abrió la boca lentamente

-Vete...

Pucca no pudo aguantarse la ganas de abalanzarse a él y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-¡Me hablaste, me hablaste!-grito ella dando vueltas con Garu que flotaba en el aire. No podía salir de sus duras manos aunque lo quisiera, y al marearlo Garu retrocedió dos pasos y se apoyó en su pequeño mueble

-Oye, dijiste que si te hablaba podrías irte

-Mentí-sonrió ella, mirando a su alrededor-ya que estas hablando, cuentame ¿Vives aquí?

Garu enojado, fue hacia su espada y apuntó hacia Pucca

-Si, si vivo aquí

-¿Y porque me apuntas con tu espada?-preguntó Pucca tocando el filo con un dedo

-No confío en ti. Eres nueva entras a mi casa demasiado normal

-Bueno, porque ya somos amigos

-¿Amigos?-preguntó el sorprendido-¡Estoy hablando contigo solo para que te vayas, ahora vete!

-¿Porque? ¿Quien te va a ver cuando estamos los dos solos?-Pucca sintió ruborizarse cuando pensó que en realidad, estaban los dos solos. Quizás era eso: Garu estaba incómodo-Nadie nos ve...podrías hablar conmigo si tienes miedo a que te vean.

-Ese no es el caso-dijo el enojado, dejando su espada a un lado-puedes ver, pero no toques nada

Pucca avistó un retrato de Garu encima de un mueble, cuando el era bebe.

-¡Que adorable te veias!-dijo ella tomando el retrato en sus manos.

-¡NO!-Garu detuvo a Pucca antes de sacarlo de su lugar, colocando su mano en la suya-¿No entiendes cuando digo que no?

Saco la mano de la suya y señalo la puerta, aunque Pucca seguía viendo su mano.

-Garu ¿A quien mas has dejado entrar a tu casa?

-Am...nada más a ti...pero por entrometida

No era cierto. Garu pudo haberse enojado más con Pucca y sacarla a la fuerza con la espada, pero en cambio la habia dejado ver su interior algo demasiado amable. Ahora lo entendía una vez se lo pensaba mejor: debia moderarse con su actitud hacia Garu, un poco mas tranquila podría ser algo bueno para Garu.

Miro alrededor de la casa, tratando de buscar algún tema de conservación para no dejar que quedara callado, algo cómodo para el pero ¿Como que? Cuando estaba pasando sus ojos por la esquina, vio un telescopio pequeño. ¡Era una gran idea!

-¡Ven Garu!-Pucca tomo a Garu por y el telescopio y con un salto logró llegar al techo, con Garu gritando con horror porque se cayeran, pero Pucca descendio suavemente. Dejo a Garu en el piso y puso el telescopio hacia la aldea que brillaba con espléndido anochecer.

-Garu, muestrame la ciudad. Aun no conozco a todas las personas de aquí-dijo Pucca señalando la ciudad con una inmensa sonrisa

-Puedes pedirle a Ching que lo haga-se quejo el levantándose

-Pero tenemos oportunidad aquí, ademas tenemos un telescopio. Por favor-imploro Pucca sentandose para que Garu se sentara donde ella estaba.

-Si lo hago ¿Te iras después?

-Si

-¿Lo prometes?-corroboro el, acordándose de lo mentirosa que podía ser Pucca, pero esta vez ella hablaba en serio

-De acuerdo

Garu se sentó a su lado, mientras Pucca veia por el restaurante Chin-Dooda a su tío Ho colocando un papel muy claro que decía: se contrata lavaplatos.

-¡Oh mira! Yany se ve muy pequeña desde aquí y...¡Mira, mira! Un chico de pelo amarillo se acercó al papel a leerlo ¿Quien es?

-Debe ser Dada-dijo Garu tocando su flauta con los ojos cerrados

-¿Quien es Dada?

-Es un chico de nuestra escuela. Es un poco torpe y siempre cuando le da miedo el..-Garu río ampliamente al recordar una escena de Dada en la escuela, demasiado graciosa para contarla. Pero a Pucca le gusto demasiado verlo de esa forma, tanto que no se dio cuenta que lo miro fijamente. Garu se dio cuenta de ello y dejo de reir-el se hace pipi

Pucca también se rio y volteo el telescopio fuera del restaurante, hacia Abyo.

-Abyo entro al departamento de Policía ¿Habra hecho algo?

-El vive ahí, con el jefe Bruce

-¿Abyo con un padre policía?-pregunto Pucca realmente sorprendida-¿Que hay del chico que se esta acercando a Dada?

Efectivamente mientras Dada se alejaba del restaurante, un chico casi calvo de ojos rasgados lo saludaba y le daba ánimos por volver mañana, ya que, seguramente sus tíos se habían quedado dormidos.

-Puede que sea Soso. Es un chico muy sabio y medita a diario

-Los conoces a todos...-susurro Pucca, guiando su atención a un hombre de vestimenta...particular-hay un hombre con atuendo de Santa

-Bueno...nadie sabe en realidad su nombre, pero lo llamamos Santa-contestó el sin saber como decirle que el llamado Santa tenía un tipo de fobia por ese personaje ficticio-oh, mira...

Garu se acerco a una casa verde y señaló con la punta de su dedo

-Ahi vive Ching con su padre, mi entrenador, el de ella y Abyo. El nos enseñó desde pequeños. Ching es maestra en la katana, Abyo de el kung fu y yo...puede decirse que domino todo

-¡Si! Admiro como empleas la espada en la escuela-dijo Pucca sonriente, sin querer verlo aunque le diera curiosidad, porque estaba aprendiendo que a Garu no le gustaba ser visto tan fijamente-oh, ahi esta Rin Rin

Rin Rin pasaba con un par de chicos cargando sus cajas recién compradas , también pasaban los gatos callejeros, el pollito de Ching volando libre, las luces en las casas.

-Oh ¿Que hay de esa casa? ¿Quien vive ahi?

Pucca señalo a una casa de aspecto tenebroso, con la punta de un triángulo en la esquina de la aldea,muy apartada de los habitantes. Cuando Garu vio de que casa hablaba, su ceño se fruncio al igual que su gesto.

-La casa de Tobe

-¿Quien es Tobe?

-Es un ninja igual que yo, con aliados ninjas-Garu fingió no prestarle mucha atencion al tema, y volvió a tocar su flauta-pero no te acerques a esa casa.

Pucca quería saber porque Garu había puesto una cara tan enojada al hablar de Tobe. Al parecer, seran enemigos o algo así, cosa que a Garu parecía dolerle o enojarse.

Desvió el telescopio al cielo, y se fijo muy bien que arriba de las nubes habia un templo demasiado grande, flotando en el cielo

-Guau. ¿Que es eso?-preguntó Pucca señalando el lugar

Garu abrió un ojo y respondió seco

-Es el templo del Maestro Soo. Es un hombre inmortal _._

 _Como un Dios._ Penso Pucca. Había escuchado acerca de esas personas, que muchas de ellas parecían encontrarse en Tokio o Japón. Y por supuesto que tenia que haber un Dios en esa aldea con ciudadanos extraños y a la vez particulares.

-El cuida a la aldea Sooga-dijo Garu al darse cuenta de lo pensativa que se había puesto Pucca

-¿Has hablado con él?

Garu asintió con la cabeza y Pucca muy sorprendida. Garu había hablado con el Dios de la aldea, un hombre verdaderamente importante.

-Él le da a los ninjas la autorización de ser ninjas verdaderos y con honor-dijo Garu cerrando los ojos

-¿Con el hiciste el voto de silencio?

Garu no respondió, sino que se levantó muy impetuosamente y miro a Pucca enojado de sobremanera.

-¡Si! Y por tu culpa seguramente ya no sere un ninja de honor

-¿Porque?-Pucca se levanto preocupada por haber tocado un tema muy sensible

-Porque un ninja callado y respetuoso es un ninja verdadero y debo mantener silencio en presencia de la gente

-Pero...has hablado con Abyo y Ching

-Porque ellos son mis amigos-Garu le dio la espalda a Pucca. Se sintió dolida después de escuchar eso. No eran amigos entonces _El no es mi amigo_

Pucca se levanto algo herida, pero sonrió al pensar que apenas había llegado al pueblo. En el futuro podrían ser muy buenos amigos y entonces Garu podría hablarle con tanta naturalidad a Pucca como con todos ¿Verdad?

-Bien. Entonces preparate, porque tu y yo seremos amigos

Garu alzó una ceja curioso y despues vio a Pucca acercarse mucho a el, con las colitas rebotandole en la cabeza

-Seras mi amigo Garu y yo tu amiga ¿Verdad que si?

Pucca alzo la mano como una especie de trato hacia Garu, sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. Garu miro la mano y suspiro cuando tambien se la dio, haciendo por fin una tregua futura.

-No me hables hasta que eso pase y no hagas que hable

-Puedo hacer que no hables, pero enseñame que quieren decir tus frases para que entienda-dijo Pucca guiñando el ojo y viendo por atrás que las luces poco a poco se estaban apagando. El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido en compañía de Garu, por lo tanto ya tenía que ir a su casa.

-Nos vemos en la escuela Garu

Pucca sintió ganas de despedirse con un abrazo, un poco nostalgica al pensar que Garu ya no hablaría con ella.

-Adios Pucca-dijo el como un susurro, viendo como se iba lentamente. Tomo fuerzas, apretando su corazón en el pecho y con voz fuerte casi grito-¡No vuelvas a venir a mi casa sin mi permiso!

Pucca se volvió y sonrió cuando el lo hizo, cerrando la puerta de su casa. Ahora lo único que quedaba era hacerse su amiga,cosa que no iba a ser difícil.

La cuestión es que Pucca...no quería ser solamente su amiga


End file.
